Wake
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Jonathan's pov from the story 'Sleep'


A little sequel for 'Sleep' that I was asked for. Someone wanted to know what Jonathan was thinking during the events. I hope you like it!

Warning: None that I can think of.

If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook or on Tumblr under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

* * *

Snorting Jonathan quickly covered his mouth with his hand so he didn't spit out the whiskey he had been trying to drink. Jordan pouted out that knowing that his plan to get the older man to break had been discovered and any hope was officially gone.

Jonathan never quite understood why he loved getting them all to do embarrassing things, like a spit take, but it was better to always pay attention the him when the mood was right. Alcohol being passed around was definitely the right time.

He couldn't bring himself to get too upset at the moment though. They were too busy celebrating what had been one of the best performances ever! They had all really outdone themselves this time.

Jordan and Gunter were an amazing team that made all of their tricks look amazing. No, not amazing. They made their tricks look real. Almost as if magic was something that only they had control over.

He and Dina were in the background pulling the strings so that everything went off without a hitch. They both had everything planned down to the millisecond so there was little to no chance of anyone getting injured.

Then there was Cameron. The man was born to be on stage in front of large crowd. He could play them like a fiddle and make them want to come back for more before he had even made it through the first trick.

When they had first began to make up their team he had been very skeptical. He was so used to having to hide in the background that he had expected that that was the only life that he was ever going to get.

Cameron, as always, had been the one that pushed and pushed until he finally caved. He should have known that his brother was right all along. His twin knew people in a way that he was just never going to understand.

It was one of the reasons that the was glad that he wasn't the one on stage. It was also one of the reasons they had such an amazing family. It had taken them years to find people that they trusted enough to let in on the secret.

He could still remember the handful of people that attempted to join their team when they first left their father. They were people that had known both of them since they were kids so he knew they were good, but Cameron refused and refused and refused.

Johnny had actually began to get annoyed at his twin for being so picky. The people asking to join were good people. They knew how to do their job and they didn't ask questions. That was perfect in his mind.

At least he had thought it was. Then Cameron introduced him to Gunter. To put it nicely, the man was completely insane. He was also smart and, despite having just met him, cared when Cam did something stupid and almost got hurt.

It had only taken a few weeks before the two of them met face to face. The glare in the older man's eyes had caused his brother to laugh so hard he fell out of his chair. After plying him with pizza and a six pack though Gunter was good with keeping him a secret.

Then came Jordan. They had needed someone that was good with computers and technology. Something Gunter would argue about, but he was actually the one that pulled the younger man in. Literally. He dragged in through the door tossed him at Cameron and left without a word.

It took a little while longer for him and the younger man to be introduced, but all that happened with Jordan asking if he had been talking to Cameron or Jonathan when he told some of the more embarrassing tales. The answer was always both.

Dina was the last one to join their little group and she had also been the easiest in a way. Cameron had found her after Johnny had told him that they needed someone more organized to help run the show. It took her two hours to figure out that there was two of them and demand that Jonathan help her if all he was going to do was sit around and snark. He loved her instantly.

That had been three years ago. He had had a family for three years. That was something that still got to him whenever he thought about it. Jonathan loved his brother with all of his heart, but a part of him hated that it was only him that was in his life.

He had never wanted a huge family or to be surrounded by people. That wasn't who he was. What he did want, on the other hand, was people that cared about him. People that didn't care about what he could get them, but because they knew him.

Cameron had given that to him when he refused to back down. His twin wasn't really the type of person to be stubborn about anything. It had to mean something to him before he would ignore Johnny and do what he wanted.

Jonathan would never be able to thank his brother for what he had given him. Though he did his best to show it in small ways. From keeping him safe from the world around him to making sure that he never felt as if he was alone in the world like he had for so long.

With that thought in mind Johnny took another sip of his drink and started to look around ready to praise his brother on a job well done. A knot formed in his stomach when he noticed that the man wasn't there.

Cam loved a good party. Especially when Dina went out to get his favorite food as a present for doing such a good job. Wait, no, he said that he was going to go take a quick shower and change. There was no reason to freak out.

Johnny was glad that no one had noticed how concerned he had been just right then. He got made fun of a lot for how protective he was of his brother. Apparently he had gotten a bit of a reputation if Jordan calling him 'Mama Bear' was anything to go by.

It wasn't his fault though. Cameron would follow around their father like a puppy dog willing to do whatever it was the man said without a second thought. He needed someone to take care of him sometimes.

"Dina!" Gunter suddenly yelled out raising his glass as the woman walked into the room holding bags of food.

"Dina!" Jordan and Jonathan repeated after him causing the woman to roll her eyes as she placed the food down.

"Alright, alright," she shook her head with a laugh, "Get some food in your stomach before you start throwing up. I'm not dealing with that again. Where's Cameron?"

"Changing," Jonathan shrugged refusing to acknowledge the brick in his stomach.

The woman stared at him for a moment making him wonder if he was right for not going to check on the man. He knew that his brother hated whenever he hovered over him. If Cameron wanted a little space than that's what he'd get. No matter how much Jonathan hated it.

With a barely there smile he handed Dina a glass of her own drink while Gunter and Jordan started to get their food talking and joking loudly. The smile turned real the longer he watched them letting the scene comfort him.

"Please! Stop!" a voice suddenly yelled causing everyone to freeze, "Just let me sleep. Please! Just let me sleep."

Jonathan felt as if his heart had stopped when he heard his brother cry out. It had been so long since he had heard that noise and it hurt just as much as it always had. Without a thought he dropped his glass to the ground and took off towards his brother.

Before he could throw the door open he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Looking back he saw Dina resting a hand on his shoulder with a worried looking Gunter and Jordan behind her. Taking a shaky breath he nodded his head and slowly opened the door not wanting to startle his brother.

"Cameron?" Johnny called out softly.

No voice came from his brother causing his shoulder to slump. He had hoped that Cam would respond and let him know exactly what he needed. Of course that was the last thing that the man could do.

"Cam," he sighed moving forward only to freeze, "Shit. Dina, get me a bowl of water and a towel."

Without waiting for a response he rushed forward and sat on the edge of the bed. His hand hovered over his twins shoulder not knowing if touching out be a good idea. He didn't want to cause any more damage.

Cameron's face could barely be seen over his blanket, but it was lightly colored so the red soaking through was clear. It had been awhile since his brother had given himself a nosebleed. Apparently he wanted to overdo everything that day.

"Shh," Jonathan started to soothe finally resting his hands on the man's back, "Shh, you're okay little brother. I got you, I'm right here. Nothing's wrong. Shh."

It didn't take much for him to realize that his brother couldn't heard him and it made his heart drop. If Cam couldn't hear him than there was no way to calm him down enough to get the blanket away. He'd have to deal with startling him. He hated doing that.

Taking a shaky breath he braced himself and started to gently pull the blanket away from his brother keeping up his steady stream of words. Instantly Cameron was fighting him, but he didn't stop trying to pull it away.

"It's okay, Cam," he continued to say out loud, "I promise I'll give them back to you. Or, even better, you can sleep in my bed tonight. You love doing that. They're more comfortable, right? Right now though I need you to let go of the, okay? Just for a minute. You'll be okay. I've got you."

He stayed still for a moment before giving another tug to the blanket. It seemed as if his brother had finally heard him because he slowly stopped fighting and let him pull the sheets away so he could see his face.

An unhappy whimper fell from Cam's lips as the blanket was pulled further and further away and Jonathan had to bite his lips to stop himself from echoing them. He was hurting his twin. He was the one that was causing him to be so distressed and he couldn't stop.

Once the blanket was fully pulled away he wrapped his arms around the younger man and started to pull him up so he could really look at his face and hopefully stop his nose from bleeding before he got sick.

Instantly Cameron started to fight once more. At least that's what he thought the man was doing. He was so tired and weak that it was barely more than him slightly shifting out of his grasp, but it was enough that Jonathan had to tighten his grip.

"I know, Cam. I know," he offered after a moment forcing himself to not let go of the distressed man, "I know you don't want to be touched right now. That everything feeling like it's too much, but you gave yourself a nosebleed and we have to get it under control. Okay? Will you let me do that? Will you let me help you?"

For a moment the man continued to move around, but slowly all the fight slipped out of him. A soft grunt fell from his lips as he took on his brother's weight and held on as tightly as he dared as he moved the man around so his back was against his chest.

"That's right," Johnny continued rocking his slightly, "I got you, Cam. You're safe. I promise. I'm right here. Okay? I'm just going to pinch the bridge of your nose and hold the tissues… No. No, don't tilt your head back. That's right. Just let me do all the work. I've got you. You're safe."

Wrapping an arm around his twins chest he placed a wad of tissues under his brother's nose and held onto his eyes shut as he waited. He felt himself swallow roughly hoping that he was helping Cam like he thought he was.

"Tired," Cam muttered his voice breaking halfway through the one word.

"I know you are," Jonathan sighed pulling the tissues away and seeing that no new blood flowed out, "We're almost done. I promise. I just need to clean the blood off of you and then we'll go to my room to sleep. Okay?"

"Stay?"

Before he could reassure his brother the door opened and Dina walked in. He had no idea when the door had closed, but he couldn't be upset about that. Cam would hate knowing people saw him the way he was.

"I'm not going anywhere, Cam," he stated firmly giving a tired smile to the woman as she placed everything he asked for down, "You know better than that. You're stuck with me. For now and for always. Okay? Thanks, D."

The woman nodded her head back at him before focusing on Cameron. The smile on her lips grow as she blew a kiss to his brother letting him know that the man was paying attention to what was going on around him.

It was pure luck that most of the blood had gotten on the bedspread and not on Cam, but there was enough on his chest that he had to clean him up before he moved him into his own bed. Dried blood was too itchy to sleep with.

Reaching out he dipped a towel in the water silently thanking Dina that she had made it warm before he started to wipe away the red. A yawn slipped from his brother before he relaxed in his arms once more as he worked.

"Alright," he finally said dropping the towel down, "You're clean. Now to get to my room. Do you think you can made it with just my help or do you want me to call Gunter?"

"Comfy," Cameron replied curling tighter against him.

"I know you are, but you're not sleeping on bloody sheets. When we go to my room you'll be even more comfortable and so will I. Now, me or Gunter?"

Johnny had no idea why he was thinking that his brother would actually respond, but it wasn't surprising that all the man did was turn in his arms and cuddle into his chest. A chuckle fell from his lips as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders and let himself be comforted by the hold as well.

Before he let himself get too lost in the hold started to move them around so they were on the edge to the bed. Cameron was basically deadweight so it took him longer than normal to get them both up to their feet, but once they did he was holding the man tightly as they started to move.

His room was barely a few feet away, but it felt like it took hours to get over there. Once he was in the room though he began to gently lower his brother to his bed before pulling away fully and letting out a sigh.

A yawn fell from his own lips as he stood there and started to tug off his own clothes more than happy that he could go to sleep as well. He couldn't believe as tired he felt now that he was standing still.

"Johnny," came an almost panicked voice.

"I'm right here, Cam," Jonathan answered instantly kicking off his pants and going to his brother's side, "I just had to change. I'm sorry it took awhile. We're fine. You're fine. Come on, let's get you comfy. That will help."

Tugging his twin under his own blankets he made sure that he was in a good position and comfortable before he was climbing in himself and pulling the younger man closer so his head was resting on his chest.

Staring up at the ceiling he let himself focus on the man in his arms. His little brother was okay. He had had a little moment where he needed some help but he was fine now. There was no need for him to worry anymore.

"Thank you," Cameron whispered sounding as if he was already asleep.

"Anything for you, Cam," Jonathan answered pressing a kiss to the top of his head his own eyes slipping shut, "Anything for you."


End file.
